My Beloved Bodyguard
by L-chanLee
Summary: Bingung mau kasih summary, langsung baca aja yaahh... /Chap 4 Update XD/ YeWook/Other cast menyusul/ RnR juseyo ;3
1. Chapter 1

My Beloved Bodyguard

Title : My Beloved Bodyguard

Author : L-chanLee

Main cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk

And other cast menyusul sesuai jalan cerita

Rate : T

Lenght : CHAPTERED

Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Action(?)

Summary : FF ke3 L. Udah lama banget ga L publish, soalnya L takut respon dari readersdeul sedikit -.-" Jadi L mau ngasih prolognya dulu. Kalo respon dari readersdeul bagus, L pasti update cepet, tpi kalo ngga, L ga bisa update chapter 1 secepet biasanya / YeWook/ slight KangTeuk/ Other cast menyusul/ RnR juseyo ;3

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoysxBoys/Miss Typo dimana-mana/OOC akut/ga yakin sama adegan action nya #plak#

Annyeong readersdeul ^^ L balik lagi XD

Untuk readersdeul yang udah baca & sempet kasih review, jeongmal kamsahamnida #bow. L ga tau, ternyata ada readersdeul yang suka sama ff L #nangis tersedu-sedu#

Untuk readersdeul yang mau baca ff L, L udah bikin 2 ff selama 2 hari kemarin, judulnya PLEASE... sama THE BOY NEVER LISTENED #promosi#

Oh iya, ini baru prolognya yah...

Chapter 1 nya nanti L publish kalo tanggapan dari readersdeul semua bagus. Kalo tanggapan nya bagus L lanjut & update cepet, tapi kalo ga bagus, yah L lanjut juga siih... tapi ga janji bakal update cepet.

Okey, ini dia prolognya...

Happy reading ^^...

.

.

.

Prolog -.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Kim Ryeowook, namja berperawakan manis dan imut dari pasangan Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin dan Park (Kim) Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk ini mendapat bodyguard baru, setelah sebelumnya bodyguard yang dipekerjakan oleh Kangin, tertangkap karna berusaha untuk menculik putra nya. Karna banyak pesaing bisnis Kangin yang ingin menjatuhkan perusahaannya.

Ryeowook yang merasa risih dengan bodyguard baru yang dipekerjakan oleh Appa nya pun berusaha untuk kabur dari penjagaan sang bodyguard. Namun, tidak pernah berhasil. Tapi, dengan sikap sang bodyguard yang walaupun menjengkelkan, lama-kelamaan Ryeowook pun perlahan mengubah sikapnya yang tadinya keras kepala menjadi lebih penurut.

Dan karna kedekatannya dengan sang Bodyguard, Ryeowook pun mulai memiliki suatu perasaan aneh terhadap bodyguardnya.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

BRAKK...!

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" ujar Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu diterima bekerja sebagai bodyguard putraku?!" ujar nya lagi.

"Joeshonghamnida sajangnim, saya tidak tahu kalau dia adalah orang suruhan ." ujar pria paruh baya yang selalu dipanggil sekretaris Lee oleh Kangin.

Kangin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Nampaknya cukup pusing dengan keadaan sang putra semata wayang yang hampir saja diculik dan dijadikan sandera oleh pesaing bisnis Kangin. "Kalau begitu, cari bodyguard lain untuk putra ku. Tapi kali ini, perhatikan dengan benar keaslian biodatanya!" ujarnya.

Sekretaris Lee pun mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja majikannya dan menjalankan perintah sang majikan.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa baby blue dengan wallpaper stiker bergambar jerapah meghiasi setiap sudut kamar, tertidur seorang namja berperawakan manis nan imut.

Mata yang terpejam itu tampak bergerak pelan karna mendengar suara bising dari jam weker yang berada di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur king size miliknya. Dengan malas, diraihnya weker itu dan dilempar, menimbulkan suara bantingan yang cukup keras hingga weker malang itu hancur berkeping-keping dan berhenti berdering.

Namun, nampaknya bunyi bantingan weker itu tak dapat mengusik tidur sang namja manis. Dilanjutkannya tidurnya, sambil menarik selimutnya lebih erat untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungil sang namja.

Belum lama mata namja manis itu tertutup, sebuah suara mengganggunya.

"Tuan muda, sudah saatnya anda bangun." Ujar suara itu.

"Ngh..." lenguhan kecil terdengar keluar dari bibir namja manis itu. Namun ia tetap bergelung ditempat tidurnya. Tak terusik.

"Tuan muda"

"..."

"Tuan muda, irreona..."

"..."

"YAK! BOCAH KECIL! IRREONAA...!"

"WAAAA...!"

Namja manis itupun terbangun mendengar teriakan seseorang yang tepat berteriak disamping telinganya. Membuatnya mendapatkan gangguan kecil ditelinganya, dan membuat sang 'putri tidur' terbangun dari 'tidur panjangnya'.

Dengan geram, namja manis itu melihat kearah samping tempat tidurnya dan menemukan sosok namja yang sukses membuat telinganya berdenging. Namja itu bertubuh tegap dengan setelan resmi, kemeja putih, jas, dasi dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Namun, walaupun memakai pakaian formal, tapi namja tersebut tetap stylish dengan rambut hitam nya yang agak panjang acak-acakan.

Namja bertubuh tegap itupun terlihat membungkukkan badan sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeonghasimnika, Tuan muda. Joneun Kim Jongwoon imnida, tapi tuan muda bisa memanggilku Yesung." Ujar namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yesung itu.

"Ige nuguya...?" tanya sang tuan muda sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang tampak masih ingin tertutup.

"Saya adalah bodyguard baru anda, tuan muda." Ujar Yesung.

"Oohh..."

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Loading Please...

"MWOOOO...?!"

.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

~TBC/END?~

.

.

Hahay... ^-^)/ L balik lagi bawa ff baru XD

L mau curhat sedikit yah...

Ternyata begini yah yang dirasain author2 lain yang ff nya dibaca tapi ga dikasih review -.-" L juga jadi ngerasa. Apalagi L kan masih newbie di dunia ffn, jadi pas tau banyak siders yang baca ff L tapi ga kasih review, L jadi ngerasa gimanaaaa gitu.

Yaahh..., walaupun L ga terlalu musingin masalah itu juga, tapi L tetep berharap readersdeul mau ngasih tanggapan buat ff L. Membingungkan yakk? Y udh, ga usah terlalu dipikirin #plak

Di mohon responnya yah readersdeul utk ff L yg satu ini, biar L bisa cepet update chapter 1 nya.

L mau balas review ff L yang judulnya PLEASE... yah^^

Sissy : Manis? Sama kayak L dong XD #plak# Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Ay : Gomawo oen XD, nae kira ff nae ga bagus XP iya, ikutin terus ff2 nae yang lain yakk XD Bisa dilihat ff nae yang lain, THE BOY NEVER LISTENED sama ff nae yang baru ini, MY BELOVED BODYGUARD #promosi lagi# #plak

Meotmeot : Gomawo review nya chingu^^ tanggung jawab? Emang L salah apa? Jangan tangkep L ~~(/Q_Q)/ #kabur# istri barunya kangin udh dicerein chingu, gara2 ketauan Cuma manfaatin kekayaan orangtua nya kangin oppa, begitulah '-')/ apa cukup membingungkan yah ff L yg ini? haruskah L bikin sequelnya?

Sapphire Blue Ocean : Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^ nih L kasih ff L yang baru matang fresh from the oven '-' #plak# review lagi yah^^...

.

.

Okey, seperti biasanya, kamsah udh sempet baca & review^^

Review again please #gwiyomi bareng Wookie oppa


	2. Chapter 2

My Beloved Bodyguard

Title : My Beloved Bodyguard

Author : L-chanLee

Main cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk

And other cast menyusul sesuai jalan cerita

Rate : T

Chapter : 1/?

Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Action(?)

Summary : FF ke3 L. Udah lama banget ga L publish, soalnya L takut respon dari readersdeul sedikit -.-" Jadi L mau ngasih prolognya dulu. Kalo respon dari readersdeul bagus, L pasti update cepet, tpi kalo ngga, L ga bisa update chapter 1 secepet biasanya / YeWook/ slight KangTeuk/ Other cast menyusul/ RnR juseyo ;3

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoysxBoys/Miss Typo dimana-mana/OOC akut/ga yakin sama adegan action nya #plak#

Annyeong readersdeul ^^ L balik lagi XD

Untuk readersdeul yang udah baca & sempet kasih review, jeongmal kamsahamnida #bow. L ga tau, ternyata ada readersdeul yang suka sama ff L #nangis tersedu-sedu#

Nah, ini dia XD chapter 1 yang L udah janjiin bakal update cepet kalo banyak yang nanggapin #plak

Okey, langsung aja XD

Happy reading^^...

.

.

.

BRAKK...!

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" ujar Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu diterima bekerja sebagai bodyguard putraku?!" ujar nya lagi.

"Joeshonghamnida sajangnim, saya tidak tahu kalau dia adalah orang suruhan ." ujar pria paruh baya yang selalu dipanggil sekretaris Lee oleh Kangin.

Kangin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Nampaknya cukup pusing dengan keadaan sang putra semata wayang yang hampir saja diculik dan dijadikan sandera oleh pesaing bisnis Kangin. "Kalau begitu, cari bodyguard lain untuk putra ku. Tapi kali ini, perhatikan dengan benar keaslian biodatanya!" ujarnya.

Sekretaris Lee pun mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja majikannya dan menjalankan perintah sang majikan.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa baby blue dengan wallpaper stiker bergambar jerapah meghiasi setiap sudut kamar, tertidur seorang namja berperawakan manis nan imut.

Mata yang terpejam itu tampak bergerak pelan karna mendengar suara bising dari jam weker yang berada di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur king size miliknya. Dengan malas, diraihnya weker itu dan dilempar, menimbulkan suara bantingan yang cukup keras hingga weker malang itu hancur berkeping-keping dan berhenti berdering.

Namun, nampaknya bunyi bantingan weker itu tak dapat mengusik tidur sang namja manis. Dilanjutkannya tidurnya, sambil menarik selimutnya lebih erat untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungil sang namja.

Belum lama mata namja manis itu tertutup, sebuah suara mengganggunya.

"Tuan muda, sudah saatnya anda bangun." Ujar suara itu.

"Ngh..." lenguhan kecil terdengar keluar dari bibir namja manis itu. Namun ia tetap bergelung ditempat tidurnya. Tak terusik.

"Tuan muda"

"..."

"Tuan muda, irreona..."

"..."

"YAK! BOCAH KECIL! IRREONAA...!"

"WAAAA...!"

Namja manis itupun terbangun mendengar teriakan seseorang yang tepat berteriak disamping telinganya. Membuatnya mendapatkan gangguan kecil ditelinganya, dan membuat sang 'putri tidur' terbangun dari 'tidur panjangnya'.

Dengan geram, namja manis itu melihat kearah samping tempat tidurnya dan menemukan sosok namja yang sukses membuat telinganya berdenging. Namja itu bertubuh tegap dengan setelan resmi, kemeja putih, jas, dasi dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Namun, walaupun memakai pakaian formal, tapi namja tersebut tetap stylish dengan rambut hitam nya yang agak panjang acak-acakan.

Namja bertubuh tegap itupun terlihat membungkukkan badan sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeonghasimnika, Tuan muda. Joneun Kim Jongwoon imnida, tapi tuan muda bisa memanggilku Yesung." Ujar namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yesung itu.

"Ige nuguya...?" tanya sang tuan muda sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang tampak masih ingin tertutup.

"Saya adalah bodyguard baru anda, tuan muda." Ujar Yesung.

"Oohh..."

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Loading Please...

"MWOOOO...?!"

Ryeowook yang terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar pun langsung membuka mata sipitnya lebar-lebar. "Ige mwoya?! Baru kemarin lusa apa mempekerjakan bodyguard baru, sekarang ada lagi?!" protesnya.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu, chagiya. Ini masih pagi." Ujar Leeteuk yang baru saja memasuki kamar putranya, karna mendengar sang putra tercinta teriak-teriak. Leeteuk dan Kangin pun memasuki kamar putra nya dan menghampiri sosok 2 namja didalam kamar bernuansa baby blue itu.

"Tapi Umma, bukannya kemarin lusa Appa baru saja mempekerjakan Jonghyun-ssi sebagai bodyguard baruku? Kenapa sekarang ada lagi?" Nampaknya, Ryeowook cukup risih dengan kehadiran namja asing yang menjadi bodyguardnya.

"Dia sudah Appa pecat, dan penggantinya adalah dia, Jongwoon-ssi." Ujar Kangin sambil menunjuk kearah Yesung.

"Mwo? Kenapa Jonghyun-ssi dipecat?"

"Kau ini! Kenapa tidak sadar juga kalau Jonghyun itu ingin menculikmu dan menyanderamu demi kepentingan seorang ! Musuh bebuyutan Appa mu itu mencoba menjatuhkan Appa lewat kamu!" ujar Kangin geram.

"Kangin-ah, sudahlah." Ujar Leeteuk, mencoba meredakan emosi suaminya yang kadang-kadang suka tak terkontrol. "Chagiya, segera bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu sarapan. Nanti Appamu akan menjelaskan semuanya." Sambungnya sambil menatap putra semata wayangnya yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

Ryeowook pun mengangguk dan segera pergi kekamar mandi. Kagngin, Leeteuk dan Yesung pun segera keluar dari kamar Ryeowook dan berlalu menuju ruang makan.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Di ruang ini, berkumpullah 4 namja yang memiliki usia berbeda tengah membicarkan sesuatu secara serius. Kangin dan Leeteuk duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Sementara yesung, berdiri dibelakang namja manis itu.

"Jongwoon-ssi akan menjadi bodyguard barumu mulai sekarang. Dia akan berjaga selama 24 jam mengawasimu. Kalian akan berangkat sekolah bersama, dan kau chagiya, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana setelah pulang sekolah. Segera pulang kerumah, tidak ada acara mampir-mampir di tempat lain, arraseo?" ujar Kangin panjang lebar, Menjelaskan kepada Ryeowook.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan mulut menganga mendengar penjelasan dari Appanya.

"Ta-tapi..., Appa..."

"Dan TIDAK ADA penolakan!"

"Tapi, kalau aku ada perlu dengan temanku, bagaimana? Seperti, harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok?"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus telepon Appa dulu, dan Jongwoon-ssi akan ikut dengan mu. Lagipula, kalau kau ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok, kau bisa mengerjakannya disini. Nanti temanmu akan di jemput oleh Jongwoon-ssi kalau kau mau."

"Mwo?! Ta-tapi Appa...!"

"Sudah Appa bilang, TIDAK ADA penolakan, Wookie-ah."

"Chagiya, turuti saja apa kata Appamu, ne? Ini juga demi keselamatan mu, chagi" ujar Leeteuk, mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada putranya.

Ryeowook menghel nafas pelan. "Ne, arraseo. Tapi, kalau dia membuat teman-temanku risih dan terganggu, aku akan menyuruhnya pulang, dan Appa tidak boleh menyuruhnya mengikutiku," ujarnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar dengan langkah menhentak, memberi gambaran bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Kangin yang melihat tingkah putra nya, hanya bisa menghela bafas lelah. "Jongwoon-ssi, aku mohon, jaga dia baik-baik." Ujar nya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne, sajangnim. Anda bisa mempercayai saya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ujarnya, lalu membungkuk kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruang itu.

Yesung pun segera menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah berada didalam kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, seharusnya anda tidak bersikap seperti tadi kepada Kim sajangnim." Ujar Yesung pada Ryeowook yang sedang bergelut dengan bukunya.

Ryeowook yang masih kesal dengan sikap Appanya yang terlau over protective padanya pun tak menghiraukan perkataan Yesung. Dan rasa kesalnya pun bertambah setelah mendengar perkataan Yesung. Memangnya sikapnya yang ingin sekali bebas dari kungkungan bodyguard Appanya salah?, pikir Ryeowook.

Yesung yang masih melihat sang Tuan muda kesal, hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Keras kepala sekali Tuan muda nya ini, pikir Yesung.

"Siapkan mobil!" ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba, sambil menutup bukunya dan beranjak menaruh buku miliknya di lemari buku yang ada didalam kamarnya.

Yesung yang mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba dari Tuan mudanya pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ye?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku? Siapkan mobil! Aku mau ke rumah Hyukkie!" ujar Ryeowook lagi dengan mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Tapi, anda harus meminta izin dulu kepada sajangnim, Tuan muda."

"Iissh...! Cepat siapkan mobil! Nanti aku akan meminta izin sama Appa!"

Yesung pun mengangguk, membungkuk, lalu beranjak pergi menyiapkan mobil untuk Tuan mudanya.

Sementara, Ryeowook yang masih kesal langsung meraih smartphonenya dan mencari nomor Hyukkie a.k.a Eunhyuk, salah satu sahabatnya, di kontak ponselnya.

Drrrt... drrtt... drrrtt...

"Yeobosseo?"

"Yeobosseo, Hyukkie-ah. Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang. Hubungi Minnie agar datang ketempatmu. Aku mau bicara sesuatu. Annyeong."

Pip...

Sambungan terputus, Ryeowook segera mengganti bajunya dan bergegas menuju ke depan rumahnya. Berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya, mendapatkan izin dari sang Appa, walaupun agak susah mendapatkan izin.

Sementara, Hyukkie, sosok yang beberapa saat dihubungi oleh Ryeowook, hanya bisa menatap ponselnya bingung. Eunhyuk pun menghela nafas pelan. "Anak itu. Kebiasaan sekali, menutup telepon bahkan sebelum aku berkata sepatah katapun untuk menjawabnya." Ujarnya. Lalu segera menghubungi Minnie a.k.a Sungmin, sahabat mereka, untuk datang kerumahnya.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

"Jadi, Appamu mempekerjakan bodyguard baru sebagai pengganti Jonghyun-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh si Tuan muda.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam kamar Eunhyuk di lantai 2. Sementara Yesung menunggu didalam mobil setelah sebelumnya dibentak oleh Ryeowook untuk tidak mengikutinya.

"Tapi, kenapa Jonghyun-ssi dipecat?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mencomot camilan yang tadi dibawa Ryeowook.

"Kata Appa, Jonghyun-ssi itu orang suruhan rival Appa, . dan ia tertangkap setelah ketahuan mencoba untuk menculikku." Ujar Ryeowook.

"EH?!" Seru Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan wajah terkejut.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Akhirnya, Appa mempekerjakan bodyguard baru. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia akan berangkat sekolah bersamaku, mengawasiku 24 jam, dan diharuskan oleh Appa untuk mengikutiku kemanapun!" ujar Ryeowook geram.

Ia cukup risih dengan kehadiran bodyguard barunya. Kukira bisa bersantai sejenak karna tak harus dijaga ketat oleh bodyguard suruhan Appa, batin Ryeowook. Ia pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi, Bodyguard yag aku lihat tadi, bodyguard barumu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tapi, sepertinya dia cukup baik dan terlihat dapat diandalkan." Ujar Sungmin sambil bertopang dagu. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baik apanya?! Dia itu cerewet sekali! Selalu mengikutiku kemana saja! Seperti stalker!" ujar Ryeowook geram.

"Jadi, jika kau kekamar mandi pun diikuti?" Ujar Eunhyuk spontan. Dan pukulan bantal sukses mengenai kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Wookie-ah?" Tanya Sungmin. Tak menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang masih mengusap kepalanya. Cukup sakit juga pukulan Ryeowook. Walaupun hanya dengan bantal.

"Nan mollayo. Menurut kalian gimana?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah memelas.

Tiba-tiba saja, Eunhyuk tersenyum misterius kepada kedua sahabatnya. Tak mengurusi lagi kepala nya yang menjadi korban pukulan Ryeowook. Ibarat dalam adegan komik, sebuah lampu bohlam muncul dan menyala terang diatas kepalanya. Sepertinya, Eunhyuk sudah punya rencana untuk membantu sahabatnya itu.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Pagi ini, seperti penjelasan Kangin sebelumnya, Ryeowook dan Yesung berangkat sekolah bersama. Ryeowook tampak merenggut kesal di tempat duduknya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Ia fikir bodyguardnya itu hanya sekedar mengantar-jemput dirinya. Namun fikirannya ternyata salah besar.

Ia tidak tahu kalau maksud dari perkataan Appanya itu adalah Yesung juga akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak pernah menyangka bahwa umur Yesung hanya berbeda 1 tahun darinya. Ryeowook 16 dan Yesung 17. Itu berarti, Yesung akan menjadi sunbaenya di sekolah. Dan ia akan otomatis menjadi hoobae dari bodyguardnya.

Memikirkan hal itu lagi, membuat Ryeowook semakin kesal. Dan memikirkan untuk protes lagi pada sang Appa.

Mobil yang dikendarai Yesung pun samapi di Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Yesung pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir.

"Tuan muda, setelah pulang sekolah, apa ada perlu diluar?" tanya Yesung setelah sebelumnya mematikan mesin mobil.

"Molla, wae?" Tanya Ryeowook datar sambil melepaskan seatbelt yang dipakainya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari sajangnim, bahwa kita diharuskan untuk segera pulang. Tidak boleh kemana-mana." Ujar Yesung.

"Arra..." ujar Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak pergi kekelasnya. Yesung pun hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah sang Tuan muda. Ia pun segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang administrasi sekolah Sapphire Blue Senior High School.

Ryeowook yang sudah berada didalam kelasnya, segera berjalan menuju mejanya. Tepat dibelakang meja kedua sahabatnya yang sudah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Eunhyuk yang sedang menyalin tugas milik Sungmin sambil sesekali tangannya mencomot cemilan yang dibawanya, dan Sungmin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya.

Begitu melihat Ryeowook yang sudah duduk dibangkunya, Sungmin pun menoleh kearahnya. Heran melihat Ryeowook yang pagi-pagi begini sudah menekuk wajahnya jadi 12(?)

"Annyeong, Wookie-ah. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Pagi-pagi begini sudah cemberut." Ujar Sungmin kepada Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang mendengar teman sebangku nya memanggil nama sahabat mereka segera memalingkan wajahnya dari tugasnya, untuk sekedar menyapa Ryeowook.

"Ani, gwenchana." Ujar Ryeowook, menjawab pertanyaan dari Sungmin. Entah kenapa untuk berkata saja, Ryeowook jadi malas. Apalagi berkata sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bodyguardnya.

"Sudahlah Minnie-ah, pasti kalau bukan soal Appanya ya soal bodyguardnya yang baru itu." Ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya ber-oh-ria. Ia pikir, mungkin bukan saatnya ia bertanya pada Ryeowook sekarang.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa jam berada di sekolah barunya, yesung sudah dikenal hampir oleh setiap siswa di Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Mereka mengagumi Yesung dari berbagai hal. Salah satunya adalah profesinya sekarang yang menjadi bodyguard seorang Kim Ryeowook, putra dari Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin, presdir dari Kim Corp. Di usia nya yang masih terbilang muda, 17 tahun.

Dan mendengar hal itu, membuat Ryeowook, sang Tuan muda, bertambah kesal. Jangan tanya lagi kenapa, kan sudah dibilang, bahwa entah kenapa, hanya mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bodyguardnya itu dapat membuatnya kesal.

Dan Ryeowook semakin kesal, saat teman-temannya dan siswa lain berbondong-bondong menuju kelasnya dan mengganggu, menurutnya, acara makan siangnya. Belum lagi, kehadiran sang bodyguard yang begitu bell istirahat berbunyi langsung berada di sebelahnya. Padahal, letak kelas Yesung dan Ryeowook terpisah 1 lantai. Yesung yang kelas 2 berada di lantai 2, sementara Ryeowook yang kelas 1 berada di lantai 1.

Sahabat-sahabat Ryeowook yang melihat kekesalan Ryeowook, hanya bisa menatapnya waswas. Walaupun tubuh Ryeowook lebih mungil dari mereka, tapi begitu Ryeowook marah, paling tidak ada beberapa memar yang akan mereka dapatkan karna Ryeowook tidak segan-segan membanting kursi jika marah.

"Bisa tidak, kau jangan bersikap over protective seperti Appa ku?! Lagipula, kita berada di sekolah. Mana ada penculik yang nekat mau menculikku di dalam lingkungan sekolah?!" ujar Ryeowook geram.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan muda. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas yang diserahkan sajangnim. Dan saya sudah berjanji kepada sajangnim untuk selalu mengawasi Tuan muda." Ujar Yesung. "Dan perlu anda tahu Tuan muda, walaupun kita berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah sekalipun, tidak menutup kemungkinan sekalipun anda akan baik-baik saja." Sambungnya.

"Kau berharap aku akan kenapa-kenapa, begitu?!"

"Mianhamnida, Tuan muda. Tapi, saya tidak pernah berkata seperti itu." Ujar Yesung tenang.

"Tapi perkataanmu tadi menyiratkan hal itu, kau tahu?!"

"Tapi saya tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Mungkin saja Tuan muda hanya salah paham."

SWITCH...!

Empat buah siku-siku nampak muncul didahi Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah hampir bangkit dari duduknya untuk melemparkan kursi kerah Yesung, namun...

Teeett... Teeett... Teeeett...

Bel istiahat habis telah berbunyi. Membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk segera menyuruh Yesung kembali kekelasnya. Mereka tidak mau diomeli Shin seongsangnim karna kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook yang sedang marah.

.

.

.

Saat ini, jam pelajaran Shin seongsangnim tengah berlangsung. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat masalah bagi ketiga sahabat itu. Mereka sedang membicarakan lagi rencana mereka untuk membuat Ryeowook dapat kabur dari pegawasan sang Bodyguard.

"Wookie-ah, nanti jadi?" tanya Eunhyuk setengah berbisik.

"Ne, waeyo Hyukkie-ah?" Ujar Ryeowook juga setengah berbisik.

"Ani, kukira tidak jadi. Nanti begitu pulang, kau langsung ke toilet. Nanti aku berikan semua yang kau suruh bawa itu."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku menyamar jadi yeoja jika aku harus masuk ke toilet namja Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook. Yahh.., rencana mereka adalah mengelabuhi Yesung dengan Ryeowook yang menyamar menjadi seorang Yeoja.

"Ish... udah, tenang aja. Nanti aku dan Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yesung. Dan kau langsung menyelinap kedalam toilet yeoja begitu kau sudah menyamar. Dan tenang saja, saat pulang sekolah toilet namja pasti kosong." Ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Ryeowook pun ber-oh-ria, ia cukup kagum dengan rencana sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook pikir, Eunhyuk hanya tahu caranya makan. Sepertinya, ia harus menarik kembali pemikirannya itu.

Dan, dimulailah rencana mereka.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Wahahaha, selesai juga chapter 1 nya XD. L udah berusaha untuk sebagus mungkin bikin ff ini. Tapi kalo masih ada typo, maapin L yakk XP #plak

Habisnya, L males buat edit ulang ^^" #plak

Okey, L mau bales review di chapter prolog kemarin yakk^^...

Kime simiyuki : Gomawo udh sempet baca & review nya^^ Nih udah di lanjut kok, review lagi yakk^^

Uniealma : Gomawo udh sempet baca & review^^ ne, L juga suka karakter YeWook XD Nih, udah L lanjut, review lagi yakk^^

Meidi96 : Huwaa... ne, L juga kangen Yewook, ff mereka udh jarang siih -,- makanya L bikin ff dengan cast mereka XD Gomawo udh sempet baca & review^^ udah L lanjut ff nya, review lagi yakk^^

Yulia Cloudsomnia : Bener banget chingu^^ ff dengan cast Yewook langka bgt, susah ditemuin nya. Maka ny L buat ff ini. Gomawo udh sempet baca & review^^ Udah L lanjut, review lagi yakk^^

CloudKim : Udah L lanjut, gomawo buat review nya^^ review lagi?

Ay : Huwaa... oen, gomawo review nya XD Ryeowook oppa emang suka banget jerapah kan? #malahNanya# #plak#. Yesung oppa beneran jadi bodyguard kok, masa boong2an. Nih udah nae lanjut, review lagi yakk oen, hehe ^^

Sweety Yeollie : Huwaa! Jangan jambak L (/QoQ)/ #kabur# Ntar rambut L bnyk yang rontok nih -,- penasaran yakk..? hahaha, nih udah L lanjut kok. Buat Sungmin oppa secool mungkin? Hmm... L bikin ga yahh...? #plak# ikutin aja ceritanya ya chingu^^. Gomawo udah sempet baca & review^^ review lagi?

.

.

Dan juga...

SAENGIL CHUKAEHAMNIDA SUNGMIN OPPA XD

Wish all the best for u ^^ L harap, Sungmin oppa ngeliat mention L XD soalnya, L Cuma bisa kasih kado hasil gambar anime L

Okey, L ga tau lagi mau nulis apa disini. L bingung abisnya -.-"

Ya udah, sampe sini aja,

Akhir kata, Gomawo^^ & review again please #gwiyomi bareng Wookie oppa


	3. Chapter 3

My Beloved Bodyguard

Title : My Beloved Bodyguard

Author : L-chanLee

Main cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

And other cast menyusul sesuai jalan cerita

Rate : T

Chapter : 2/?

Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Action(?)

Summary : Rencana kabur(?) Ryeowook/Chap 2 Update XD/ YeWook/Other cast menyusul/ RnR juseyo ;3

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoysxBoys/Miss Typo dimana-mana/OOC akut/ga yakin sama adegan action nya #plak#

Annyeong readersdeul XD

L yang manis unyu-unyu(?) ini datang bawa lanjutan ff MY BELOVED BODYGUARD XD

Ga cape2 nya L ngucapin Jeongmal Gomawoyo buat readersdeul yang udah review dan setia nungguin L buat lanjutin ceritanya #bow

Adakah readdersdeul yang protes kalo cerita di chapter 1 kemaren pendek? L harap ngga ada #plak

Abisnya, L ga da inspirasi lagi buat lanjutannya kayak gimana ^^" #plakplakplak

Ya udah, moga aja di chapter 2 ini ga kependekan yakk...

Okey, langsung aja...

Happy reading^^...

.

.

.

PREVIOUS...

.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku menyamar jadi yeoja jika aku harus masuk ke toilet namja Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook. Yahh.., rencana mereka adalah mengelabuhi Yesung dengan Ryeowook yang menyamar menjadi seorang Yeoja.

"Ish... udah, tenang aja. Nanti aku dan Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yesung. Dan kau langsung menyelinap kedalam toilet yeoja begitu kau sudah menyamar. Dan tenang saja, saat pulang sekolah toilet namja pasti kosong." Ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Ryeowook pun ber-oh-ria, ia cukup kagum dengan rencana sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook pikir, Eunhyuk hanya tahu caranya makan. Sepertinya, ia harus menarik kembali pemikirannya itu.

Dan, dimulailah rencana mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya, Ryeowook langsung mengambil tas nya dan berlalu ke toilet. Sementara, Yesung yang baru saja datang beberapa menit kemudian, sudah dirundung kebingungan. Dimana Tuan mudanya? Padahal, ia sudah buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Bahkan sebelum Ahn seongsangnim keluar.

Tidak mau berlama-lama bingung, akhirnya ia pun bertanya kepada kedua sahabat Tuan muda nya.

"Chogiyo, Sungmin-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi, apa kalian melihat Tuan muda?" tanya Yesung begitu dilihatnya kedua sahabat Tuan muda nya baru beranjak keluar kelas.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. "Molla, tadi dia langsung keluar kelas begitu bel bunyi. Mungkin, sudah tidak tahan ingin ke toilet." Ujar Sungmin kemudian.

Yesung yang mendengar hal itu langsung menuju toilet. Diikuti oleh kedua sahabat Ryeowook.

Begitu sampai ditoilet, Yesung langsung memasuki toilet, mencari keberadaan sang majikan. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Saat melihat salah satu bilik toilet tertutup, Yesung pun langsung bertanya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari kedua sahabat Tuan mudanya. Memangnya tidak malu? Siapa tahu yang didalam sana bukan Ryeowook, pikir mereka berdua.

"Tuan muda, apa anda didalam?" tanya Yesung sambil mengetuk bilik toilet itu.

"YAK! Jangan mengageti ku! Kau ini! Sana keluar!" ujar Ryeowook dari dalam bilik toilet itu. Katanya mau mengalihkan perhatian?, pikir Ryeowook. Ia sudah hamoir selesai dengan peralatan menyamarnya. Tinggal merapikan sedikit dan ia akan keluar, namun tiba-tiba suara sang bodyguard mengagetinya.

"Sudahlah Yesung-ssi. Mungkin Wookie-ahh malu kalau kita sampai mendengarnya buang air." Ujar Eunhyuk santai. Waahh.. tak tahu kah kau Eunhyukie? Ryeowook yang berada di dalam dan mendengar hal itu berniat akan memukulmu nanti?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tunggu diluar." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi lalu segera merangkul Yesung dan menariknya keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin membuka pintu bilim toilet Ryeowook dan Ryeowook mengikutinya dibelakang tubuh Sungmin setelah selesai memakai baju yeoja.

Begitu diluar, Ryeowook langsung berlari ke dalam toilet yeoja yang berada di sebelah toilet namja. Sementara Eunhyuk sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yesung.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita pulang. Ryeowook sudah ada Yesung-ssi ini. Ayo." Ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk yang sadar bahwa Ryeowook sudah berhasil masuk kedalam toilet yeoja pun segera pamit pada Yesung dan mengikuti Sungmin keluar.

Tepat beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook yang sudah menyamar menjadi yeoja pun keluar tanpa melihat kearah Yesung. Ia tidak mau rencana ini gagal. Setelah jauh dari Yesung, ia pun menarik nafas lega dan segera menyusul kedua sahabatnya ke cafe di depan sekolahnya. Tempat janjian mereka.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih setia menunggu sang Tuan muda di depan Toilet.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang melihat kedatakang yeoja- mungkin harusnya dibilang, namja yang sedang menyamar menjadi yeoja- langsung tersenyum aneh. Pasalnya, dari jauh saja mereka melihat ada sedikitnya 3 namja yang menggoda sang namja yang berpakaian yeoja itu.

Dengan gerutuan yang tidak pernah berhenti, sang yeoja jadi-jadian(?) pun menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Melihat senyuman aneh yang terpasang di wajah kedua sahabatnya, Ryeowook, sang yeoja jadi-jadian pun semakin cemberut dan mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tersenyum aneh seperti itu? Jangan bilang karna baju yeoja ini." Ujar Ryeowook bete.

"Yahh..., habisnya kau manis sekali sih Wookie-ah. Bahkan kami juga ga percaya itu kau." Ujar Sungmin lalu terkekeh pelan.

Ouh, bagaimana tidak dibilang manis? Rambut panjang lurus berwarna cokelat (wig), bando putih yang menghiasi rambut itu, dan jangan lupakan seragam yeoja yang sangat pas melekat ditubuh mungil Ryeowook. Entah Eunhyuk dapat darimana baju itu dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu, semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaannya jika kesal, tapi tak pernah bisa dilampiaskan. Masa dengan penampilannya sekarang, ia mengamuk sambil banting-banting meja? Itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Lagipula, Hyukkie, kau dapat darimana seragam yeoja itu? Setahu kami kau tidak memiliki adik perempuan ataupun kakak prempuan." Ujar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. "Aku mendapatkannya setelah bernegosiasi dengan Ahjumma tukang loundry di depan rumahku. Aku tahu ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang dulu sekolah disekolah kita. Jadi dengan alasan sepupuku baru dari desa dan tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar seragamnya, dia pun memberikannya padaku sambil berurai airmata karna mendengar cerita karangan ku." Ujarnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu sontak tertawa. Ia tidak tahu, ternyata ada gunanya juga Eunhyuk sering membaca komik / novel comedi yang ia pinjam di rental. (L: apa hubungannya? -,- #plak)

"Aah..., sudahlah. Aku mau ganti baju ini saja!" Ujar Ryeowook. Ia tampaknya cukup risih dengan pandangan dari semua namja yang melihat kearahnya. Salahkan wajahnya yang terbilang manis dan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil, tidak seperti namja kebanyakan.

"Ehh..! Jangan Wookie-ah. Nanti kalau Yesung melihatmu bagaimana?" ujar Eunhyuk dan langsung diangguki oleh Sungmin. Padahal mah, ia memiliki maksud lain.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memasang tampang seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ada apa dengan kedua sahabatnya ini?

"Apa kau sudah puas bermainnya?" tiba-tiba, sebuah suara seorang namja terdengar oleh Ryeowook. Ia berfikir, sepertinya, suara itu familiar? Tapi siapa yang tahu, kalau pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya? Jadi, ia pun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang ramping Ryeowook. Dan tanpa diduga, mengankatnya seperti sedang mengangkut sekantung beras.

"HUWAA...! Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Ryeowook begitu ia tahu Yesung yang telah menggendongnya seperti ini.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya bocah. Kau harus segera pulang." Ujar Yesung dengan wajah datar. Ia tidak lagi memakai bahasa sopan kepada sang Tuan muda yang merepotkan seperti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang mendengar ia harus pulang, segera memberontak dalam gendongan Yesung. Namun, mau bagaimana pun ia memberontak, tetap saja tidak bisa. Dengan tubuh yang begitu mungil melawan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Dengan Ryeowook yang masih meronta minta dilepaskan, Yesung membawa nya keluar setelah berpamitan kepada kedua sahabat Tuan mudanya.

Yahh, nampaknya sebagus-bagusnya rencana yang mereka buat, tidak mempan terhadap Yesung. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Yesung yang menyadari gelagat Sungmin yang meminta pulang duluan membuatnya curiga dengan kedua namja itu.

Dan akhirnya, setelah seorang yeoja keluar dari toilet, Yesung mengikutinya. Dan ternyata benar, bahwa sang yeoja jadi-jadian itu adalah sang Tuan muda yang berniat kabur dari pengawasannya.

Yesung pun segera meletakkan(?) Ryeowook di kursi di samping pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluar Kim.

Setibanya di rumah, Ryeowook langsung melepaskan seatbeltnya dan segera berlalu menuju kamar. Tak dihiraukannya para maid yang kebingungan melihat sosok seorang yeoja yang langsung menuju kamar Tuan muda mereka dilantai dua. Dan tidak dihiraukannya pula Kangin dan Leeteuk yang berada di ruang keluarga menatapnya bingung.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Ryeowook langsung mengganti penampilannya dan langsung berbaring diatas tempat tidur king size nya. Ia kesal, kenapa dengan mudah penyamarannya dapat diketahui oleh Yesung. Padahal, banyak namja yang mengira dirinya adalah seorang yeoja.

Namun, bukan Kim Ryeowook namanya kalau sekali saja gagal langsung menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun mulai membuka laptop yang berada di meja belajarnya dan langsung menyambungkannya dengan chatting. Berharap kedua temannya sedang on juga.

Setelah melihat kedua temannya juga sedang on chat, ia pun mulai memikirkan rencana lain lagi bersama kedua sahabatnya. Keras kepala, seperti sang Appa.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, tepatnya disebuah ruangan yang mirip sebagai ruang kantor berukuran luas, terdapat seorang namja yang nampaknya sedang merenungi sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel yang berada di atas meja kerjanya berbunyi. Sontak membuat senyuman lebar yang lebih menyerupai sebuah seringaian, terlihat di wajah nya yang terbilang cukup tampan.

Di raihnya ponsel itu dan menekan tombol hijau untuk mengang kat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo?" ujar sosok namja itu.

Mendengar bahwa apa yang dimintanya sudah dilaksanakan oleh salah satu anak buahnya, membuat seringaian yang tergambar di wajahnya semakin lebar. Ia sangat puas dengan kerja sang anak buah.

"Kalau begitu, suruh 'Dia' menemuiku di kantorku untuk tugas nya nanti." Ujar namja itu dan langsung menutup line telepon begitu mendengar sahutan dari anak buahnya.

Seringaian lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia begitu menantikan agar ambisinya terlaksana.

"Kau akan jatuh sebentar lagi, aku yakin itu. Bersiaplah..." ujarnya, lalu mengambil panah dart dan melemparnya menuju sasaran lempar dan mengenai foto seorang namja berperawakan manis.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti kemarin, suasana didalam kelas 1A, kelas Ryeowook, itu cukup ramai. Dengan kehadiran bodyguardnya lagi.

Dan seperti yang kemarin mereka bicarakan, soal rencana untuk kabur, kembali ia jalankan. Namun kali ini, ia harus merasa kesal dengan rencana dari Sungmin. Masa dirinya harus mengeluarkan sifat manjanya untuk dapat bebas dari pengawasan Yesung?

"Soalnya, begitu kau mengeluarkan puppy eyes mu, Appa mu yang susah di taklukan saja luluh, apalagi Yesung-ssi yang tidak terlalu keras kepala seperti Appamu?" jawab Sungmin padanya kemarin, saat sedang di ruang chat room mereka.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan sedikit jengah, Ryeowook pun mulai menghampiri Yesung yang sudah berada di depan kelasnya.

Yesung yang melihat sang Tuan muda yang dengan patuh langsung menghampirinya, tidak bermain nyamar-menyamar seperti kemarin, menatap sang majikan bingung. Tumben.

"Tuan muda, mari segera pulang." Ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook pun langsung melancarkan puppy eyes nya, "Tapi, aku ingin main keluar, Yesungie." Ujarnya manja.

Yesung yang melihat tingkah sang Tuan muda terkejut, tapi hanya sebentar sebelum kembali memasang wajah stoic-nya. Kenapa dengan Tuan mudanya? Pikir Yesung. Dan apa tadi katanya? Yesungie? Panggilan yang manis.

Ryeowook yang melihat idak ada respon dari sang bodyguard pun mempoutkan bibirnya. Tuh kan apa yang ia bilang, Yesung itu lebih keras kepala dari Appa nya, batinnya. Ia pun mulai menyalahkan Sungmin yang memberinya ide dan rencana seperti itu.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang sedari tadi melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung dari jauh hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Sama-sama keras kepala, pikir mereka.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa pasrah jika nanti Ryeowook akan mengomel panjang lebar padanya.

Yesung yang melihat tingkah lucu sang Tuan muda pun tersenyum kecil, yang tidak disadari oleh semua orang.

"Memangnya, Tuan muda mau kemana?" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak membuat Ryeowook yang tadi menundukkan kepala nya sambil bergerutu pelan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap penuh harap kearah sang bodyguard. Ia tidak tahu kalau Yesung mungkin akan membolehkan nya bermain bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan sahabat ku di game center, lalu menonton, setelah itu makan, bolehkah?" ujar Ryeowook antusias. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya kepada sang bodyguard.

Yesung yang melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan dari sang Tuan muda, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan senyuman nya.

Sontak para siswi yang tak sengaja melihat kearah Yesung, semakin tergila-gila pada namja itu.

"Aku membolehkan kau melakukan semua itu. Tapi, kau masih harus tetap berada dibawah pengawasan ku." Ujar Yesung.

"Yahh..., kalau kau tetap mengikuti ku, sama saja tidak aku tidak di bolehin." Ujar Ryeowook lalu mempoutkan bibinya tanpa sadar. Merajuk lagi.

"Yahh.., kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Dan demi menghindari kejadian seperti kemarin, aku tidak mengijinkan teman-teman mu ikut." Ujar Yesung mantap.

"Ehh...?!" mendengar hal itu, sontak membuat Ryeowook ingin memprotes lagi. Tapi, karna keinginan nya untuk bermain keluar membuatnya akhirnya menganggukkan kepala nya setengah hati.

Ryeowook pun mulai mengikuti Yesung menuju parkiran, dimana mobil mereka terparkir dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang menatap bingung kearahnya. Mereka masih bingung, apa rencana mereka-maksudnya rencana dari Sungmin- berhasil atau tidak?

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang yeoja waitress pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ya, setelah puas bermain di game center dan menonton bioskop, mereka langsung menuju restoran keluarga yang berada di seberang gedung bioskop.

"Aku ingin makan Gimbab saja, dan jus jeruk." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin Ramyeon dan jus jeruk juga." Ujar Yesung.

Sang waitress pun mencatat pesanan dan segera menuju dapur, memberikan pesanan dari Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Setelah sang waitress pergi, suasana pun menjadi hening kembali. Yahh, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Jujur saja, ini membuat Ryeowook cukup risih. Karna biasanya, ia akan berceloteh riang bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Dan jadilah, selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang, hanya kesunyian yang mereka alami.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang waitress pun kembali dengan membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, sang waitress pun pergi untuk melayani tamu yang lain.

Ouh, sepertinya makan dengan keadaan sunyi seperti ini membuat Ryeowook tidak berselara. Walaupun sebenarnya, berbicara sambil makan itu etika yang tidak baik, tapi Ryeowook lebih suka yang seperti itu.

Akhirnya, Ryeowook pun bertanya pada Yesung untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang melanda mereka. "Euumm..., Yesung-ssi. Boleh aku bertanya?" ujarnya.

Yesung yang sedang menikmati Ramyeon nya pun mendongakkan kepala nya begitu mendengar perkataan sang Tuan muda. Terbersit dipikirannya, siapa yang Tuan muda dan siapa yang bodyguard. Kenapa tuan muda nya harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu padanya jika igin bertanya sesuatu?

Yesung pun menghentikan makannya sejenak dan mengangguk kepada sang Tuan muda.

"Kenapa, kau tiba-tiba membolehkanku main keluar? Memangnya, Appa tidak marah?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia sangat ingin bertanya itu sedari tadi, tapi suasana sunyi sudah keburu melanda mereka.

Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tuan muda nya memang benar-benar lucu. Ryeowook yang melihat senyum menawan Yesung, entah kenapa membuat wajah nya panas dan merona merah.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau tidak boleh main keluar? Tentu saja boleh, asalkan aku tetap bisa menjagamu dari dekat. Sajangnim hanya tidak membolehkan kau keuar sendiri tanpa penjagaanku." Ujar Yesung kemudian.

Ryeowook pun hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Namun, rona merah yang tadi sempat menghilang, tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Entah kenapa penjelasan dari Yesung tadi memiliki maksud tersendiri yang ditangkap oleh otak Ryeowook. Dan pemikiran itu sukses membuat rona merah kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Yesung yang melihat rona merah di pipi sang Tuan muda pun mengernyit heran. Namun tak digubrisnya dan langsung melanjutkan memakan Ramyeonnya.

Ryeowook pun juga melanjutkan makannya. Dan suasana pun kembali sunyi seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Ryeowook pun pergi menuju toilet. Tidak, ia tidak sedang berencana untuk kabur, ia hanya sekedar membersihkan tangannya. Yesung pun memilih untuk membayar makanan mereka.

Saat akan melangkah menghampiri Yesung, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membekap mulut Ryeowook dengan sapu tangan. Dan dalam sekejap saja, kesadaran sang namja manis hilang.

Orang yang membekap mulut Ryeowook segera meminta bantuan temannya untuk membawa tubuh Ryeowook pergi melalui pintu belakang restoran. Sementara orang yang tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka, segera meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam kantong celananya.

"Yeoboseo?..., Ne tuan, target sudah berhasil di tangkap. Anak buah ku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana..., Ne."

Dan PIP, sambungan terputus. Orang yang mengawasi Yesung dan Ryeowook segera beranjak pergi. Menjalankan tugas berikutnya yang diberikan oleh orang yang diteleponnya tadi.

.

.

.

Yesung yang tak kunjung melihat keberadaan Ryeowook pun mulai khawatir. Pasalnya, haruskah hanya untuk sekedar mencuci tangan di toilet membutuhkan waktu yang hampir 15 menit?

Yesung yang mulai curiga, segera menyusul Ryeowook ke toilet. Namun, ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan sang Tuan muda.

Dengan cepat, diraihnya ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar dan perlahan pada display ponselnya, terdapat titik merah yang berada jauh dari titik merah yang diam di tempat.

Oh, rupanya Yesung sedang melacak keberadaan Ryeowook melalui ponsel yang dibawa oleh namja manis itu. Hal yang ia lakukan jika benar-benar terdesak.

Haha, rupanya si Tuan penculik tidak cukup pintar untuk sekedar mengecek ponsel milik Ryeowook yang memang didesain khusus oleh sang Appa untuk dapat dilacak, walaupun dalam keadaan mati sekalipun.

Yesung pun segera keluar dari restoran dan menjalankan mobilnya, mengikuti arahan dari ponsel nya. Ia pun mengambil ponsel lain yang langsung terhubung dengan Sekretaris Kangin. Memberitahukan keberadaan Ryeowook dan meminta bantuan agar segera datang.

Ia pun memberikan letak keberadaan Ryeowook pada Sekretaris Lee. Dan dengan segera bantuan akan datang. Sementara Yesung langsung menginjakkan gas mobilnya dalam, membuat mobilnya melaju sangat cepat.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya, terdapat seorang namja berwajah manis yang masih kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ryeowook, sang namja manis masih setia terikat di sebuah bangku kayu dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat kuat di bangku serta mulutnya yang di tutup dengan lakban hitam.

"Engh..." lenguhan kecil pun terdengar kemudian. Namja itu rupanya sudah sadar. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya masih agak pusing akibat bau klorofom yang digunakan oleh orang yang menyekap nya tadi.

Dimana aku? Batin Ryeowook. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karna lakban hitam yang masih membekap mulutnya.

Perasaan, tadi ia sedang berjalan menuju Yesung yang sedang membayar makanan mereka di kasir. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekap mulutnya. Seorang namja yang membekapnya dan seorang lagi yang membantu namja yang membekapnya.

Ryeowook sempat melihat sekilas namja yang menyekapnya tadi. Namja itu bertubuh besar, berkepala botak dengan luka jahitan di peilipis hingga pipinya. Memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan kaos polo putih didalamnya. Sementara satu lagi, ia tidak melihat dengan jelas karna kesadarannya sudah keburu hilang.

Dan begitu sadar, ia sudah ada disini. Di ruangan yang sepertinya memiliki luas 3X4 meter, dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat di bangku kayu tua serta mulut yang di bekap lakban.

"Kau sudah sadar bocah?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Suara itu berat dan sedikit serak. Membuat Ryeowook yang mendengarnya merinding ketakutan.

Sosok itu pun perlahan mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak tahu siapa sosok itu. Namun, sepertinya, sosok namja bertubuh tegap itu adalah salah satu rival sang Appa. Terlihat dari setelan resmi yang dipakainya.

Sosok itu pun meraih dagu Ryeowook, membuat sang namja manis perlahan mendongak dan melihat seraut wajah yang lumayan tampan dan memiliki aura yang berwibawa.

Tapi, begitu kedua iris coklat caramelnya melihat kearah sosok namja itu, membuatnya takut seketika. Pancaran dari dua buah mata itu begitu tajam dan sarat akan dendam yang sangat kuat.

Melihat ketakutan dari namja manis yang berada di hadapannya, membuat sosok namja bertubuh tegap itu terkekeh pelan, membuat namja manis itu makin bergidik takut.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin melukai namja seperti mu." Ujarnya, seringai nya terlihat mengembang. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau anak buahku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu." Sambungnya.

Ryeowook sontak membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia sangat takut dengan sosok namja yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kira-kira, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh si bodoh Kangin sekarang? Dia pasti sedang panik mencari keberadaan putra manisnya." Ujar sosok itu lagi.

Ryeowook yang mendengar tentang Appanya yang sedang khawatir soal dirinya, perlahan membuat perasaan bersalah dan menyesal menghampiri namja manis itu. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya sosok namja tadi dari ruangan yang menyekapnya, air mata turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

Mianhae Appa, mianhae...

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Yeaay...! chapter 2 akhirnya selesai XD Fiiuuhh... #LapKeringet# #ReadersKabur#

L berharap readersdeul ga kesel nungguin L update chapter 2 ^^" Udah ga kependekan kan? Haduuh... tangan L sampe pegel ngetik lanjutan ff ini #lebay#

Sekali lagi, mian kalo masih ada typo yang nyangkut(?) di ff ni #plak

Dan alasannya masih sama, L terlalu males buat edit ulang ^^" #plakplakplak

Okey, L mau bales review dulu utk chap kemarin ^^

Yulia Cloudsomnia : Hahaha, emang. Wookie oppa tuh saking pengen kaburnya dari penjagaan Yesung oppa sampe ngikutin rencananya Eunhyuk. Nih udh L lanjut. Dan bnr bgt chingu, akhirnya Wookie oppa ketauan, hahahaXD review lagi yah^^ gomawo ^^

Sweety Yeollie : Yaampun, L salah tanggap. Huwaa..! DX mian-mian #MalahHeboh# hahaha, ko chingu kesel sama Wookie oppa? #WookiePundung# emangnya nyebelin bgt yah? Yah, mau gimana lagi, udh tuntutan peran harus kyk gitu, hahaha XD #DipukulWookiePakeTeplon# nih udh L lanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^ review lagi?

Barra : Nih, udah L lanjut. Gomawo buat reviewnya^^ review lagi?

Yewook Turtle : Huwaa... makasih chingu XD Nih, udh L lanjut, review lagi?

Meidi96 : Gomawo review nya XD Nih2, udh L lanjut kok^^. Tpi makin penasaran yakk? Hahaha XD #plak# Ne, Wookie oppa manis siih XD. Kalo soal Yesung oppa, Appa ny itu Jendral perang gitu chingu, dia itu dari kecil udh di suruh Appa ny sekolah di sekolah agen gitu. Tapi disana dia juga di ajarin pengetahuan umum sama kyk disekolah2 lain. Tpi, karna dia itu pinter banget, pengetahuan nya udah setara sama mahasiswa S2. Tapi (lagi/?) krna di suruh sma Kangin oppa buat jagain Ryeowook selalu, dia d suruh masuk SMA lagi.

Guest : Gomawo review nya^^. Wookie oppa jadi nyamar jadi yeoja kok, tapi langsung ketauan sama Yesung oppa, hahahaha XD #DitimpukWookie# Nih udh L lanjut kok, udh L usahain panjang #plak

CloudKim : Hahaha, sabar chingu. Nih L udh lanjutin ko^^ Gomawo review nya^^

Kime simiyuki : Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^ Nih udh L lanjut kok, ttp kasih semangat buat L yah^^

NathanZu : Gomawo reviewnya^^ Nih udah L lanjut kok, Review lgi?

Yewook3697 : Gomawo reviewnya^^ Nih udah L lanjut kok, Review lgi?

Sushimakipark : Ne, gpp ko chingu^^ Chingu review skrg aja L udh seneng bgt XD Wookie oppa nyamar jadi yeoja biar bisa kabur dari penjagaan Yesung oppa. Yahh, kalo masalah Yesung oppa terpesona apa ngga, L juga ga tau #LirikYesungOppa# Nih udh L lanjut^^, Gomawo review nya XD, review lagi?

.

.

Okey, review udh, sekarang L harus nulis apa lagi nih? #plak

Sampe sni aja deh, L masih agak ngantuk. Soalnya, L baru nyelesain chap 2 jam jam setengah 2 pagi tadi. hehehe ^^"

Seperti biasanya, Gomawo buat readersdeul yang udh sempet baca & review ff L ^^

Review again please? #GwiyomiBarengWookieOppa


	4. Chapter 4

My Beloved Bodyguard

Title : My Beloved Bodyguard

Author : L-chanLee

Main cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

And other cast menyusul sesuai jalan cerita

Rate : T

Chapter : 3/?

Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Action(?)

Summary : Terungkapnya identitas Tuan Penculik(?)/Chap 3 Update XD/ YeWook/Other cast menyusul/ RnR juseyo ;3

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoysxBoys/Miss Typo dimana-mana/OOC akut/ga yakin sama adegan action nya #plak#

Annyeong readersdeul XD

Hehehe *nyengir gaje* mian ne, L lama update *di timpuk readers*

Ampun ampun, jangan timpuk L, L punya alasannya kenapa L lama Update DX (R: alesan aja -.- | L: hehe *nyengir gaje*)

Mian ne, tiba2 aja leppy L error ga tau kenapa. Jadinya si leppy harus dibawa dulu sama oenni L buat dibetulin. Ini aja, si leppy baru balik kemarin. Terus oenni L bilang jangan dulu dipake, takutnya error lagi. Ya udah deh, L puasa dulu ngetik ff -,-

Nah sekarang, mumpung oenninya L lagi kerja nih, jadi L bisa make nih leppy (saeng yg nakal #plak). Hehehe, nih L juga ngetiknya ngebut biar bisa cepet di update. Jadi kalo masih ada typo, mian yah...

Okey, langsung aja...

Happy reading^^...

.

.

PREVIOUS...

.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin melukai namja seperti mu." Ujarnya, seringai nya terlihat mengembang. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau anak buahku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu." Sambungnya.

Ryeowook sontak membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia sangat takut dengan sosok namja yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kira-kira, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh si bodoh Kangin sekarang? Dia pasti sedang panik mencari keberadaan putra manisnya." Ujar sosok itu lagi.

Ryeowook yang mendengar tentang Appanya yang sedang khawatir soal dirinya, perlahan membuat perasaan bersalah dan menyesal menghampiri namja manis itu. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya sosok namja tadi dari ruangan yang menyekapnya, air mata turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

Mianhae Appa, mianhae...

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Yesung sampai disebuah gedung tua didaerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Setelah melepas seatbelt yang ia pakai, ia mengecek ulang letak keberadaan Ryeowook. Disana, tepat di depannya. Sepertinya para penculik itu sadar dengan keberadaan ponsel Ryeowook. Namun mereka hanya membuangnya.

Namun, Yesung yakin gedung tua yang berada beberapa meter di depannya adalah tempat Ryeowook disekap. Setelah menyiapkan beberapa benda yang ia butuhkan, ia pun segera berjalan mengendap keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkan mobil nya ditempat yang ia rasa tidak akan ketahuan.

Gedung dengan tinggi kurang lebih 200 m itu tampaknya adalah bangunan yang dihentikan pembangunannya. Terlihat dari setengah gedung nya yang sudah selesai dan setengah lagi masih berupa tiang-tiang beton. Sekretaris Lee sudah memberitahukan padanya bahwa itu adalah gedung yang dulu dibangun untuk aktivitas perhotelan.

Dan ternyata, orang yang dulu membuat proyek gedung ini adalah mitra bisnis dari Mr. Kim. Tak heran jika sekretaris Lee memiliki cetak biru gedung itu.

Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja, pikir Yesung. Ia berfikir demikian karna para penculik itu dengan mudah nya menyekap sang Tuan muda di gedung yang bahkan diketahui oleh keluarga Kim.

Tapi, Yesung juga tetap waspada. Bisa saja, para penculik itu adalah orang-orang yang pintar dan hanya mengecoh Yesung dengan membawa ponsel pelacak milik Ryeowook. Dengan hati-hati dan waspada, Yesung mulai memasuki gedung tua itu.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk masuk kedalam gedung tua itu karna ia sudah menghafal letak ruangan yang ada di dalam gedung tua itu dari cetak biru yang dikirim oleh sekretaris Lee. Masalahnya sekarang, dimana para penculik itu menyekap Ryeowook?

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Ryeowook tampak lelah. Ia sudah berjam-jam menangis dalam diam sambil berucap maaf dalam hatinya. Ia sangat menyesal karna tidak mengikuti perkataan Appa nya akan bahaya yang selalu mengincarnya. Dan sekarang, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar derit pintu dibuka. Ryeowook pun mendongak. Dengan mata sembap dan sayu, ia mencoba melihat siapa sosok orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Tampak sosok namja yang beberapa jam lalu membuat Ryeowook takut muncul. Namja dengan wibawa itu melangkah santai menuju Ryeowook, sementara sang namja berperawakan manis itu berusaha untuk menjauh.

Sang namja berwibawa itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Ia puas melihat anak dari musuhnya ketakutan ditempatnya. Dengan perlahan, tangannya yang kekar mencoba meraih dagu mungil Ryeowook. ryeowook pun mencoba memberontak.

Dengan geram, sang namja dengan seringai mengerikan itu menarik paksa lakban hitam yang menyekap mulut Ryeowook, sontak membuat jeritan kesakitan Ryeowook terdengar.

Isakan lirih terdengar dari mulut Ryeowook. Ia sangat ketakutan. "A-apa yang k-kau inginkan, Ah-ahjussi...?" ujar nya terbata-bata.

Seringai semakin lebar ditunjukkan oleh namja itu. "Yang aku inginkan?"

Ryeowook takut-takut mendongak menatap namja dihadapannya. Menunggu reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh namja itu.

"...Kehancuran dari seorang Kim Youngwoon."

Mata sipit Ryeowook terbelalak lebar. Ia takut untuk mendengar kelanjutan yang akan diucapkan oleh namja di depannya yang nampaknya menaruh dendam yang mendalam pada Appa nya.

"Apa sa-salah Appa..?" dengan takut-takut, Ryeowook bertanya pada namja itu.

Namja itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Kau mau tahu, apa kesalahan Appa mu itu?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook terdiam, walaupun hatinya tengah gelisah dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan namja itu.

"Dia..., sudah menghancurkan keluargaku."

Ryeowook terbelalak kaget. Banyak pikiran-pikiran negatif yang ia bayangkan tentang maksud dari empat kalimat yang terlontar itu. Namun, segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Bagaimanapun Appa nya pasti mempunyai maksud yang baik dibalik semua itu.

"A-apa mak-maksud Ahjussi? Apa ya-yang dilakukan A-appaku?"

Sorot mata kepedihan terlihat di mata namja yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Appa nya itu. Namun, langsung tergantikan dengan sorot mata kebencian begitu namja paruh baya itu mengingat kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya.

"Dia membunuh istriku dengan menyuruh para dokter terkutuk itu mencabut semua alat penyangga hidup istriku dan membiarkan anak ku mati demi menyelamatkan anaknya yang manis ini...,"

Ryeowook menangis tidak percaya mendengar perkataan namja itu tentang perbuatan Appanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia juga telah membunuh seseorang yang sepertinya dulu pernah menjadi bodyguardnya.

"Disaat keterpurukan ku atas meninggalnya anak dan istri ku, ia mengambil semua aset dan saham perusahaanku hingga tak bersisa...,"

Ryeowook merasa sangat menyesal mendengar hal itu. Ia berharap Appa nya mau meminta maaf kepada namja paruh baya yang ada didepannya ini.

"Mi-mianhae Ahjusii...,"

Sang namja paruh baya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. "Mian? Apa dengan satu kata 'Mian', anak dan istriku akan kembali?"

Deg...!

Ryeowook tampak semakin ketakutan. Ia tahu, bahwa satu kata itu tidak dapat mengembalikan orang-orang yang telah pergi dari sisi namja paruh baya itu. Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain mengucapkan kata 'maaf'?

Namja paruh baya itupun meninggalkan Ryeowook lagi yang sekarang sedang menangis kembali.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Yesung sudah berada di lantai 36 dari 70 total lantai yang ada di dalam gedung tua itu. Sampai saat ini ia tidak ketahuan oleh para penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga keamanan gedung tua itu.

Ia pun bergegas naik kelantai 37 saat ia telah selesai mengecek semua ruangan yang berada dibawah. Nampaknya, penculik ini sengaja menempatkan Ryeowook di lantai atas agar sang Tuan muda tidak bisa kabur.

Yesung kembali teringat perkataan Kaning yang menyuruhnya agar apapun yang terjadi, Ryeowook harus baik-baik saja. Dan mengingatkan namja bemata sipit seperti bulan sabit ini agar lebih waspada terhadap pimpinan para penculik ini.

_Choi Seunghyun, namja berumur 45 tahun. Walaupun di usianya yang sudah kepala empat, ia masih menguasai ilmu beladiri dan kemampuan menembak yang bagus. Ia dulu adalah sahabatku. Namun karna kesalahpahaman, ia jadi sangat membenciku, dan berniat menghancurkan semua yang kumiliki. Yesung-ah, aku mohon padamu, selamat kan Ryeowook. Dia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga dihidupku._

Itulah yang dikatakan Kangin saat ia menelepon Sekretaris Lee saat memberitahukan posisi Ryeowook.

Yesung pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, namun tetap tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang berbadan besar melihat Yesung. Sontak membuat mereka segera mengeluarkan senjata api yang mereka simpan dibalik jas hitam mereka.

Yesung pun langsung bersembunyi dibalik pilar yang ada di lantai itu. Ia segera mengeluarkan pistol jenis FN57 dari balik jasnya dan menembak musuhnya. Mendengar suara tembakan, sontak membuat semua penjaga yang berada di lantai itu mengeluarkan senjata nya dan mulai menembaki Yesung,

Dan sepertinya, Yesung tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi dan mengendap-endap seperti sebelumnya. Ia harus segera menghabisi semua penjaga yang ada dilantai ini agar mereka tidak sempat meminta bantuan teman-teman mereka. Kalau tidak, bisa habis dia nanti.

Dengan kemampuan 99% akurat dalam membidik target, Yesung segera mengalahkan para penjaga itu. Total penjaga yang dapat dilihat oleh Yesung berjumlah 24 orang dan ia sudah menumbangkan separuh dari para penjaga itu.

Tak mau buang-buang waktu, Yesung langsung mengeluarkan pistol keduanya dan menembaki mereka dengan akurat, mengenai badan ataupun kepala para penjaga itu.

Melihat teman-temannya tumbang satu persatu, salah seorang penjaga itu segera mengambil walky talky yang ia simpan di sabuk pinggannya. Namun, belum berbicara satu patah kata pun, sang penjaga harus rela tangannya tertembus peluru panas dari Yesung.

Tidak sampai disitu, Yesung segera menembakkan pelurunya lagi mengenai bahu kiri dan betis kiri penjaga itu. Membuat temannya yang berada dilantai lain terheran.

Namun, begitu mendengar jeritan salah satu temannya, para penjaga di lantai 36 itu segera nberlari menuju lantai 36. Begitu sampai dilantai itu, para penjaga lain sontak segera memberitahu teman-temannya yang lain bahwa ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk.

Yesung yang terlebih dahulu bersembunyi segera pergi setelah di rasa para penjaga lain mulai berpencar mencari letak keberadaannya.

Ini akan semakin sulit, pikir Yesung dan segera pergi dari lantai 37 menuju lantai 38 dengan lebih waspada lagi.

.

.

"Tuan besar, ada laporan bahwa ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk kedalam gedung ini." Ujar seorang namja berbadan besar berkepala botak yang menculik Ryeowook.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Tuan besar' terbelalak kaget. Kemarahan tampak jelas di wajah nya, membuat namja besar berkepala botak itu menunduk takut.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?!" ujar sang namja yang dipanggil Tuan besar itu.

"Mianhae tuan besar. Saya pun tidak tahu, saya baru saja mendapat laporan seperti itu dari anak buah saya yang melihat para penjaga di lantai 37 sudah ambruk."

Kilat kemarahan semakin terlihat dari sosok namja yang dipanggil tuan besar. Dengan geram ia memukul meja yang ada di dalam ruangan yang ia tempati itu.

"Segera perketat keamanan, dan habisi penyusup itu!" ujar sang Tuan besar.

Namja berbadan besar berkepala botak itu segera mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sebelum keluar dan menjalankan perintah dari Tuan nya. Ia sangat ketakutan melihat ketuanya yang sudah naik pitam seperti itu.

Ia pun segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengetatkan keamanan dari lantai 38-70. Bagaimanapun, di salah satu lantai itu ada seseorang yang harus ia jaga. ia tidak mau dijadikan sasaran amukan dari sang Tuan besar karna kegagalannya dalam menjaga namja manis yang sekarang masih di sekap di ruangan di salah satu lantai di gedung tua ini.

Para penjaga pun segera memperketat keamanan mereka. Dari yang tadi hanya berjumlah antara 20 hingga 30 menjadi 20 hingga 40 orang yang berjaga di lantai 38-70 itu.

Yesung yang telah sampai di lantai 38 segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat dari tempatnya bersembunyi, jumlah para penjaga yang berjaga semakin bertambah. Sepertinya, keberadaan nya telah diketahui.

Yesung pun semakin berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun dan tidak terlihat oleh para penjaga itu. Ia pun sudah tidak lupa untuk memasang peredam di semua pistol yang dibawanya.

Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau ketahuan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia harus menyimpan dan menggunakan pelurunya seminim mungkin. Agar tidak habis saat ia sudah harus keluar dari gedung tua itu bersama Ryeowook.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Ryeowook sudah berhenti menangis. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Namun, begitu mendengar suara kegaduhan yang berasal dari luar ruangan yang menyekapnya ini membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Yang ada di kepalanya hanya dua kemungkinan. Apakah yang membuat kegaduhan itu adalah karna orang-orang suruhan Appanya sudah berhasil memasuki ruangan ini ataukah hanya karna para penjaga yang berbuat kegaduhan?

Tapi, tidak mungkin kan kalau para penjaga itu membuat kegaduhan sekeras itu? Apa jangan-jangan kemungkinan pertamanya lah yang terjadi? Ryeowook pun kegirangan dengan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi itu.

Ia tidak sabar ingin segera lepas dan keluar dari ruangan ini dan berlari kencang ke pelukan Umma dan Appanya. Ryeowook pun mendapat ide yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bebas dari jeratan tali yang melingkari tubuh mungilnya itu dan kabur dari dalam ruangan yang sempit dan remang-remang ini.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk melepas tali ini.

Dan ia melihatnya, pecahan dari sebuah botol yang tampaknya seperti botol minuman keras. Cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Namun Ryeowook tetap berusaha.

Ia pun mencoba untuk menggeser letak bangku yang ia duduki kearah pecahan botol itu. Namun ia juga berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membuat para penjaga memasuki ruangan ini hanya untuk mengecek keadaan Ryeowook.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan ia kan bisa mengambil pecahan botol itu. Dengan susah payah digesernya bangku itu. Menggeser pecahan botol itu menggunakan kedua kakinya yang bebas dan berusaha menggapai nya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

Agak susah memang. Dan lilitan tali yang melilit kedua tangannya terasa perih, sepertinya akan meninggalkan luka yang cukup sakit. Akhirnya, Ryeowook dapat meraih pecahan botol itu.

Ia pun mulai menggoresi permukaan tali yang melilit kedua tangannya. Dan, TASS...! tali itu pun putus, membuat Ryeowook segera melepaskan lilitan tali itu dari tangannya dan beralih memutuskan tali yang melilit tubuhnya dan kursi yang didudukinya.

Sementara itu, Yesung sedang berusaha melewati penjagaan dari para penjaga di lantai 38. Ia sudah ketahuan oleh saah satu penjaga yang melihatnya memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya akan dijadikan ruang Gym. Terlihat dari beberapa kaca yang sudah terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Tembakan beruntun mengarah kepadanya. Yesung segera berlindung dibalik meja besar yang berada di ruangan itu. Sesekali ia membalas tembakan itu dengan menembak tepat mengenai bagian tubuh para penjaga itu.

Mengingat ia harus membatasi jumlah peluru yang ia keluarkan, ia segera mengambil tabung yang berisi gas beracun. Membuka tutupnya dan segera melemparkannya kearah para penjaga itu. Ia sendiri sudah menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

Para penjaga yang melihat tabung gas itu segera menutup hidung dan mulut mereka. Namun terlambat, gas itu sudah terhirup oleh mereka. Satu persatu para penjaga itu ambruk karna gas beracun dari dalam tabung yang dilempar Yesung.

Melihat para penjaga yang sudah ambruk, Yesung pun segera pergi dari ruangan itu setelah melucuti senjata milik para penjaga itu. Persediaan pelurunya mulai menipis. Yesung pun segera berlari menuju lantai 39.

.

.

.

Mendengar laporan bahwa para anak buah yang ia tugasi untuk memperketat keamanan tewas juga di lantai 38, membuat pria paruh baya itu menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa para penjaga yang sangat ahli dalam menembak dan beladiri itu tewas semua?

Siapa orang yang bisa menewaskan semua penjaga yang berada di lantai 38 itu? Apakah ia lebih ahli dan berpengalaman dibanding dengan semua penjaga itu?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat pria paruh baya yang bernama Choi Seunghyun itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia akan membawa pergi sanderanya ketempat lain. Ia sudah tidak aman lagi untuk tetap menyembunyikan nya disini.

Ia pun segera pergi menuju lantai 40. Lantai dimana Ryeowook disekap didalam sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah restroom.

Begitu ia membuka pintu ruangan Ryeowook, ia semakin terkejut. Sanderanya sudah tidak berada di bangkunya dengan lilitan tali yang teronggok di lantai.

Choi Seunghyun menggeram kesal. Ia segera memerintahkan anak buahnya yang lain untuk mencari keberadaan Ryeowook.

Sementara itu, namja manis yang menjadi sandera dari seorang Choi Seunghyun sedang mengendap-endap didalam saluran ventilasi yang ia temukan di dalam ruangan yang digunakan untuk menyekapnya.

Saluran ventilasi itu berada di bawah dan tertutupi oleh meja kayu kecil yang terlihat usang namun bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi lubang ventilasi itu.

Dan terima kasihlah pada tubuhnya yang mungil sehingga ia bisa memasuki ventilasi yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Hanya seukuran namja berusia 10 hingga 15 tahun yang bisa memasuki saluran ventilasi itu.

Ia pun sudah bisa memperkirakan dimana ia berada. Di sebuah gedung tua yang pembangunannya hanya berjalan separuhnya. Dan sepertinya ia berada dilantai yang cukup tinggi mengingat ia bisa merasakan angin bertiup agak kencang di luar saluran ventilasi ini.

Ryeowook pun mempercepat gerakannya, merangkak dalam saluran ventilasi itu dan berharap bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Terlihat, beberapa meter didepannya sebuah cahaya. Ryeowook pun merangkak menuju tempat itu. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah ruangan yang terlihat elegan dengan karpet berwarna merah marun, satu set sofa panjang dan meja kerja berada di sudut ruangan itu.

Ryeowook memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu. Ia ragu, apakah ruangan itu kosong atau justru ruangan inilah tempat sosok namja berwibawa yang menyekapnya berada.

Tiba-tiba saja, terlihat sosok namja berambut hitam yang tengah didorong paksa oleh namja berbadan besar berkepala botak yang Ryeowook yakin adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membekapnya saat di restoran.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan penyusup itu tuan besar." Ujar namja berkepala botak itu.

Dapat dilihat oleh Ryeowook, namja paruh baya yang menyekapnya keluar dari ruangan yang berada di sebelah kanan meja kerja itu. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah pistol jenis Glock 17 yang sudah terisi penuh oleh peluru.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kau Yesung-ie. Lama tak berjumpa ne?" ujar namja paruh baya itu.

Ryeowook kaget mendengar perkataan namja paruh baya itu saat menyebutkan nama Yesung, bodyguardnya. Ia pun segera melihat namja berambut hitam yang tadi didorong paksa oleh namja berkepala botak itu.

Dan benar, ternyata namja berambut hitam itu adalah bodyguardnya yang menyebalkan. Ia datang untuk menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Sepertinya, Ryeowook harus menarik kata-kata yang diucapkan nya kepada sang Appa mengenai Yesung yang bersikap menyebalkan.

"Kau...," Yesung menggeram marah melihat siapa orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik penculikan Ryeowook. Tak disangkanya, dia adalah ayah dari teman satu akademinya saat di sekolah agen dulu.

"Ternyata, Kangin cukup khawatir dengan keselamatan putra tersayangnya sampai meminta agen muda berbakat ini untuk menjadi bodyguardnya." Ujar namja paruh baya itu sambil memamerkan seringai mengerikannya

"Diam kau, Choi Seunghyun." Desis Yesung.

Namja paruh baya bernama Choi Seunghyun pun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh teman dari anaknya, Choi Siwon sekaligus anak didiknya saat di akademi.

Sementara Ryeowook yang melihat dari dalam saluran ventilasi yang berada diatas ruangan itu mengernyit bingung. Kenapa kedua orang ini nampaknya saling kenal? Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Hahaha, selesai juga chap 3 XD

L udah berapa lama ga update nih? 2 minggu yah? Apa lebih? Hehehe mian ne Xd

L belum bisa nambahin adegan sweetnya Yewook di chap ini. Soalnya, L mau ngejelasin dulu jalan cerita nya Ryeowook oppa bisa kabur dari orang2 yang nyekap dia. Kalo ada adegan yang bikin bingung, mian ne. L belum berpengalaman bikin jalan cerita yang berbau aksi (bahasanya...)

Satu lagi, mungkin L bakal lama update ny lagi #plak. Soalnya, L udah mulai fokus lagi buat belajar. L udah kelas 2 nih, bentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. L ga mau nilai L sampe nurun DX jadinya L ga bisa sering2 update.

Okey deh, untuk kali ini L ga bisa balas reviewnya T-T

Soalnya L ga tau kalo oenni L lembur apa pulang cepet, jadi L ga bisa lama2 pake si Leppy T-T

Tapi L janji, L bakal bales reviewnya di chap depan, okeh XD

Akhir kata, gomawo udah sempet baca...

Kasih Review boleh?...


	5. Chapter 5

My Beloved Bodyguard

Title : My Beloved Bodyguard

Author : L-chanLee

Main cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

And other cast menyusul sesuai jalan cerita

Rate : T

Chapter : 4/?

Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Action(?)

Summary : Bingung mau kasih summary, langsung baca aja yaahh... /Chap 4 Update XD/ YeWook/Other cast menyusul/ RnR juseyo ;3

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoysxBoys/Miss Typo dimana-mana/OOC akut/ga yakin sama adegan action nya #plak#

.

.

Langsung aja...

Happy reading ^^...

.

.

PREVIOUS...

.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kau Yesung-ie. Lama tak berjumpa ne?" ujar namja paruh baya itu.

Ryeowook kaget mendengar perkataan namja paruh baya itu saat menyebutkan nama Yesung, bodyguardnya. Ia pun segera melihat namja berambut hitam yang tadi didorong paksa oleh namja berkepala botak itu.

Dan benar, ternyata namja berambut hitam itu adalah bodyguardnya yang menyebalkan. Ia datang untuk menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Sepertinya, Ryeowook harus menarik kata-kata yang diucapkan nya kepada sang Appa mengenai Yesung yang bersikap menyebalkan.

"Kau...," Yesung menggeram marah melihat siapa orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik penculikan Ryeowook. Tak disangkanya, dia adalah ayah dari teman satu akademinya saat di sekolah agen dulu.

"Ternyata, Kangin cukup khawatir dengan keselamatan putra tersayangnya sampai meminta agen muda berbakat ini untuk menjadi bodyguardnya." Ujar namja paruh baya itu sambil memamerkan seringai mengerikannya

"Diam kau, Choi Seunghyun." Desis Yesung.

Namja paruh baya bernama Choi Seunghyun pun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh teman dari anaknya, Choi Siwon sekaligus anak didiknya saat di akademi.

Sementara Ryeowook yang melihat dari dalam saluran ventilasi yang berada diatas ruangan itu mengernyit bingung. Kenapa kedua orang ini nampaknya saling kenal? Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Ryeowook POV...

Aduuh..., aku belum keluar dari sini, kenapa dia harus ketangkap? Dan lagi, mereka saling kenal yaah? Kok Ahjussi itu manggil nama kecil Yesung siih? Memangnya Ahjussi itu ada hubungan apa dengannya? Huwaa...! aku penasaran! (-_-"?)

Aku pun semakin mendekat kearah lubang ventilasi ini. Aku harus berterima kasih dengan ukuran tubuhku yang dulu selalu tidak kusukai ini karna berkat tubuh ku yang kecil, saluran ventilasi ini bisa kumasuki. (Bangga diri...? -_-)

Kulihat tampak wajah Yesung sangat murka. Barukali ini aku melihat ekspresi lain yang ia tunjukan. Biasanya, ia hanya akan memasang wajah stoic-nya yang menyebalkan.

"Belum cukup si Rakun Bodoh itu mempekerjakan anakku dan membuatnya kehilangan nyawa, sekarang dia juga mempekerjakan salah satu anak didikku- ah.. maksudku mantan anak didikku?" ujar Ahjussi itu. Ha? Anak didik? Yesung itu dulu muridnya Ahjussi itu?

Aku pun segera melihat kembali ekspresi Yesung. Keliatannya ia sangat marah sekali. Tapi kenapa marah? Bukannya seorang murid justru merasa rindu melihat gurunya?

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mempunyai guru sepertimu." Ujar Yesung. Sebenarnya, dia itu beneran muridnya Ahjussi itu apa bukan sih?

Dapat kulihat Ahjussi itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Yesung. Apa dia itu sudah gila? Kenapa malah ketawa?

"Rupanya, kau masih dendam padaku soal Jongjin ne?" ujar Ahjussi itu lagi. Eh? Siapa tuh Jongjin? Apa dia itu orang yang sangat dekat dengan Yesung?

"Dan kau juga tampaknya masih dendam dengan Mr. Kim. Padahal kau sudah dengar sendiri penjelasan darinya soal kematian Siwon dan istrimu itu." Ujar Yesung.

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Jadi, Appa sebenarnya tidak salah? Tapi kenapa Ahjussi itu masih dendam pada Appa ku? Huweee...! aku makin bingung...!

Ryeowook POV end

Author POV

Choi Seunghyun yang mendengar perkataan Yesung hanya bisa menggeram. Ia masih mencoba mengelak akan semua kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa anaknya yang memang tulus ingin melindungi Ryeowook yang saat itu sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri dan kenyataan bahwa istrinyalah yang meminta pada Kangin agar mencabut semua alat penunjang hidupnya karna ia tahu bahwa sang suami tengah mengalami kesulitan uang dan pengobatan yang ia jalani memakan banyak biaya. Sementara sang istri tahu bagaimana sifatnya yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Yesung yang melihat pria paruh baya yang dulu adalah gurunya hanya bisa diam. Tapi dibalik itu, ia mencoba mencari cara agar ia dapat bebas dari kungkungan anak buah Seunghyun dan segera mencari Ryeowook.

Tanpa semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu sadari, Yesung sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan saat mata sipitnya melirik keatas, ia dapat melihat saluran ventilasi disana.

Yesung terkejut, ia dapat melihat bayangan Ryeowook didalam saluran ventilasi itu. Dan untungnya, Ryeowook juga dapat melihat bahwa Yesung sudah mengetahui keberadaannya.

Entah mereka bisa melakukan telepati atau apa, Yesung segera mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari dalam lengan baju nya dan segera menyerang anak buah Seunghyun yang tadi menyeretnya. Sementara Ryeowook mencoba membuka semua sekrup yang ada di katup ventilasi itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Seunghyun yang melihat aksi Yesung hanya bisa terkejut. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menembakkan peluru kearah Yesung. Ia harus benar-benar membidik Yesung karna ia tahu, dari semua mantan anak muridnya, Yesung adalah yang terbaik. Tak ayal membuatnya selalu membanding-bandingkan anaknya dengan Yesung dulu.

Yesung dengan lincah dapat mengelak dari serbuan peluru-peluru panas yang ditembakkan Seunghyun. Ia sudah semakin berkembang sekarang. Begitu Yesung sudah menghabisi semua anak buah Seunghyun yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, ia segera menyerang Seunghyun.

Ia harus cepat menghabisi mantan gurunya itu dan membawa Ryeowook keluar dari sini.

Seunghyun semakin gencar menembaki Yesung dan hal itu membuat peluru dalam badan pistolnya habis. Ia segera membuang pistol itu dan mengambil tongkat kayu yang ada di sudut ruangannya.

Tak dapat dihindari lagi pertarungan yang akan terjadi antara mantan guru-murid itu. Ryeowook yang sudah berhasil membuka semua sekrup di katup ventilasi itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera melompat turun.

Yesung mulai menyerang Seunghyun. Ia mencoba menikam kaki kanan Seunghyun. Seunghyun yang melihat gerakan Yesung langsung mengelak kearah kiri dan melayangkan tongkatnya ke kepala Yesung.

Yesung langsung merundukan kepalanya dan menyengkat kaki Seunghyun. Seunghyun pun terjatuh dan kehilangan pegangannya pada tongkat kayunya. Namun ia segera berguling kekiri begitu ia melihat Yesung yang akan menikam bahu kanannya.

Seunghyun pun segera bangkit kembali dan mengambil tongkat kayu yang terlepas dari tangannya. Namun belum sempat ia mengambil kembali tongkatnya, Yesung segera menendang tongkat Seunghyun sejauh mungkin.

Seunghyun pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melawan Yesung dengan tangan kosong. Ia akui, Yesung sungguh berkembang dengan pesat semenjak ia dikeluarkan dari akademi agen.

Yesung pun kembali menyerang Seunghyun dengan pisau kecilnya. Melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya kearah wajah Seunghyun. Seunghyun pun mengelak dan melayangkan tendangan ke wajah Yesung.

BUAGHT...!

Yesung agak terdorong akibat mendapat tendangan dari Seunghyun. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Ia segera menghapus kasar darah itu dan kembali menyerang Seunghyun. Tinju ia layangkan kearah perut Seunghyun, membuat pria paruh baya itu agak merintih sakit namun ia segera bergerak menghindar kekanan begitu ia melihat Yesung yang melayangkan pisaunya. Namun, tak ayal serangan Yesung itu berhasil mengenai lengan kanannya.

Tak sampai disitu, Yesung langsung melayangkan tendangan nya yang mengakibatkan Seunghyun jatuh dan agak terdorong kebelakang. Yesung langsung memanfaatkan hal ini dengan mengunci gerakan Seunghyun.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melihat aksi Yesung dan Seunghyun segera melompat turun begitu dilihatnya Yesung sudah berhasil melumpuhkan Seunghyun. Belum sampai ia di samping Yesung, terdengar suara gaduh diluar dan sedetik kemudian segerombolan orang berpakaian polisi menyerbu masuk kedalam ruangan.

Yesung segera menyerahkan Seunghyun begitu ia melihat sekretaris Lee tampak diantara polisi-polisi itu.

Seunghyun pun segera diamankan oleh polisi. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak Kangin memasuki ruangan itu. Ryeowook yang melihat sang Appa langsung berlari kedalam pelukan namja paruh baya itu.

Setelah memeluk dan memastikan bahwa putranya baik-baik saja, Kangin segera menghampiri Seunghyun. Berbagai perasaan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu begitu ia melihat orang yang dulu adalah teman baiknya. Seunghyun yang melihat Kangin menghampirinya hanya bisa berdecih pelan.

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Mian..."

Segera setelah Kangin mengucapkan itu, Seunghyun langsung dibawa oleh polisi-polisi itu.

Ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan Appanya hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya. Kenapa Appanya yang meminta maaf? Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook. Namun, tepukan dibahunya membuat namja manis ini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah 'si penepuk'.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yesung. Ternyata pemuda inilah yang menepuk bahu Ryeowook. Yesung langsung mengecek kembali keadaan Ryeowook.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kan kau yang banyak berkelahi dengan orang-orang itu, bukannya aku." Ujar Ryeowook. Namja manis ini segera mengambil sapu tangan yang ada didalam kantung celananya dan segera membersihkan darah yang ada disudut bibir Yesung.

Yesung yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa diam. Entah kenapa jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan cepat. Padahal ia tidak habis berlari, yah walaupun beberapa menit yang lalu ia harus melawan banyak orang demi menyelamatkan Ryeowook, tapi rasa lelah itu sudah dari tadi hilang. Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Berita tentang penangkapan Seunghyun pun beredar. Banyak wartawan yang datang berbondong-bondong ke mansion keluarga Kim pagi ini.

Kangin yang mendapat laporan tentang para wartawan yang sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Padahal ia sudah memerintahkan agar kejadian ini dirahasiakan. Namun akhirnya, para wartawan itu tetap saja mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, menampilkan sosok sang anak dengan wajah cemas. Entah apa yang ia cemaskan.

"Wookie-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kangin pada Ryeowook.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Ryeowook menghampiri sang Appa. "Appa, sebenarnya, siapa itu Choi Seunghyun?" tanyanya. Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Kangin hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih, kembali teringat dengan peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu.

Ryeowook yang melihat kesedihan di wajah sang Appa pun akhirnya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin, hal yang berhubungan dengan Choi Seunghyun membuat sang Appa kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sedih.

"Appa, kalau Appa tidak mau menjelaskannya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu, ne?" ujar Ryeowook lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Appanya.

"Choi Seunghyun-ssi adalah sahabat dekat Mr. Kim."

Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja sang Appa, terkejut begitu mendengar perkataan dari Yesung, yang rupanya sedari tadi menunggu diluar ruang kerja Kangin.

"Apa maksudmu?" ryeowook yang dasarnya memang penasaran sekali dengan hubungan Appa nya dan namja paruh baya yang menyekapnya segera bertanya pada Yesung. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu, pikirnya.

"Choi Seunghyun-ssi adalah sahabat dekat Mr. Kim, bahkan sebelum Mr. Kim sukses seperti sekarang ini." Ujar Yesung.

"Kalau Seunghyun-ssi adalah sahabat Appa, kenapa ia ingin sekali menghancurkan Appa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Yesung menghela nafas pelan. Peristiwa yang terjadi pada Kangin dan Seunghyun merupakan peristiwa yang panjang dan juga berakibat menyedihkan pada Yesung. Yesung pun melihat kearah Ryeowook yang masih setia menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ini merupakan cerita yang panjang. Anak kecil tak perlu tahu." Ujarnya cuek.

Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu, sontak terkejut. Sudah menunggu lama tapi tidak diberi jawabannya, menyebalkan sekali, batinnya. Dengan muka cemberut, Ryeowook beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat pergi, Yesung menahan tangannya, membuat namja manis ini mengernyit bingung.

"Kau sepertinya sangat ingin tahu sekali." Ujar Yesung.

_Tentu saja aku sangat ingin tahu, kejadian ini kan berbuhungan denganku dan bisa saja kemarin aku kehilangan nyawa_, batin Ryeowook.

Yesung yang melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang terkesan lucu dengan bibir pout dan pipinya yang ia kembungkan, akhirnya menceeritakan semua kejadian antara Kangin dan Seunghyun yang ia tahu. Kejadian yang juga mengakibatkan adik kesayangannya, Jongjin, harus kehilangan nyawanya.

.

.

FLASHBACK...

.

"Choi Siwon, selamat atas pekerjaan pertamamu." Ujar seorang yang tampak seperti Jendral sambil menyalami namja tampan berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Kamsahamnida Jendral." Ujar namja tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon itu. Setelah berjabat tangan dengan sang Jendral, Siwon pun segera menghampiri teman-temannya yang tampak sedang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

"Chukae, Siwon-ah." Ujar namja bermata sipit. Tiba-tiba, Siwon melayangkan jitakan dikepala namja bermata sipit ini, sontak membuat namja bermata sipit itu terkejut.

"Aku ini lebuih tua darimu, jadi panggil aku 'hyung', Yesung." Ujar Siwon.

Namja bermata sipit yang dipanggil Yesung itu hanya bisa memperlihatkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"Tapi kan, kita satu angkatan Hyung. Jadi tidak apa-apakan?" ujar Yesung.

Siwon yang mendengar hal itu memutar bolamatanya malas. "Itu karna kau terlalu cepat masuk akademi agen ini, baboya. Yang benar saja, anak kecil yang masih berusia 6 tahun sudah masuk akademi agen ini. Aku saja baru masuk ke akademi ini saat usia 9 tahun." Ujar Siwon panjang lebar.

Yesung kembali memasang cengiran tak berdosanya. Lagipula, itu bukan salahnya kenapa ia bisa masuk ke akademi agen dengan cepat. Sehingga ia yang masih berusia 14 tahun itu sudah berada setingkat dengan Siwon yang seharusnya menjadi seniornya.

Lagipula, selama ia bisa mengikuti kegiatan di akademi agen dengan baik, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan, hyung. Oh iya, apa tugas pertamamu itu, hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menjadi bodyguard putra dari seorang pebisnis ternama." Ujar Siwon.

"Eh? Hanya itu? Cih, kukira tugas pertama itu akan sangat sulit dan memacu adrenalin. Ternyata hanya disuruh untuk menjadi 'penjaga'?" ujar Yesung yang sontak mendapat hadiah pukulan 'sayang' dikepala dari Siwon.

"Kau ini! Menjadi seorang bodyguard itu, tidak semudah yang kau katakan. Sewaktu-waktu, akan ada bahaya yang mengincar keselamatan nyawa seseorang. Dan kita, ditugaskan untuk melindungi nyawa tersebut walaupun harus megorbankan nyawa kita sendiri." Ujar Siwon, 'menceramahi' Yesung.

Yesung yang merasa Siwon akan kembali 'menceramahi'nya pun hanya mendengarkan sambil lalu. Tidak bermaksud menangkap apa penjelasan yang dikatakan Siwon.

.

_3 weeks later..._

.

Disebuah jalan didaerah busan, tampak 3 buah mobil berwarna hitam tengah mengejar mobil sedan silver yang melaju kencang didepan. Tembakan demi tembakan terdengar dari ketiga mobil hitam itu.

Namja tampan yang mengemudikan sedan silver itu pun dengan lihai memanuveri gerakan mobilnya. Sementara, namja manis yang berada di kursi belakang hanya bisa merunduk, melaksanakan perkataan namja tampan yang sedang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya dan sesekali membalas tembakan dari 3 mobil yang mengejar mereka.

"Hiks..., hiks..., Appa.. Umma-" lirihan tangis keluar dari bibir tipis namja manis itu.

"Uljima wookie-ah, hyung pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dan kita akan pulang kerumah Appa Kim." Ujar namja tampan itu, menenangkan sang namja manis walaupun dirinya juga dilanda kekhawatiran.

DOR...!

Satu tembakan keluar lagi dari pistol milik namja tampan itu dan berhasil mengenai ban depan salah satu mobil hitam yang mengejar mereka.

Melihat salah satu rekannya sudah tak dapat mengejar, beberapa orang yang ada didalam mobil hitam itu segera menembakkan peluru yang ada di senjata mereka masing-masing. Berondongan peluru keluar menuju sedan silver yang ada didepannya.

Dengan lihai, namja tampan itu menghindari berondongan peluru yang mengarah padanya. Kondisi jalanan yang sepi karna saat itu masih tengah malam, membuat sang namja tampan dengan leluasa menjalankan mobilnya.

Namun, entah karna namja tampan itu tidak menyadari tikungan tajam yang ada dihadapan mereka, mobil yang dikendarinya langsung menukik tajam.

CKIIIT...!

Decitan ban terdengar dari mobil sedan silver itu. Ternyata, Tuhan masih sayang kepada kedua namja itu sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh kedasar jurang. Namja tampan itu pun segera menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

BRAAKK...!

Mobil hitam yang tadi mngejar kedua namja itu tiba-tiba menabrak mobil mereka, membuat mobil mereka jatuh kejurang.

Namja tampan itu pun segera melepas seatbeltnya dan menghampiri namja manis yang sudah menangis kencang di kursi belakang, mendekapnya erat.

BRAAKGHT...!

Sedan silver itupun menghantam permukaan jurang. Beberapa orang yang mengejar mereka segera pergi begitu mereka melihat keadaan kedua namja itu.

"Ungh~..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar rintihan lemah dari tubuh kedua namja itu. Namja manis yang dipanggil Wookie itu, mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Darah segar mengalir dari dahinya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Setelah bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi Wookie, Ryeowook, segera mencari keberadaan Siwon, namja tampan yang menjadi bodyguardnya dan sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri.

Tak jauh darinya, tampak tubuh bersimbah darah milik Siwon. Ryeowook yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Siwon dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Hiks..., Si-siwon hyung...," lirih Ryeowook sambil mendekap erat namja tampan itu.

"Wookie..."

Lirihan dari Siwon sontak membuat Ryeowook menghentikan tangisnya dan melihat kearah Siwon. "Hyung..."

"U-uljima..., sa-ngie..., ul-jima..." tangan kekar Siwon terangkat, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi putih Ryeowook. "Mian-hae...".

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya melihat tangan kekar Siwon yang tadi sempat terangkat untuk menghapus air matanyanya, terjatuh lemah. Tangisannya kembali terdengar, "Andweyo..., hiks..., jebbal..., hiks..., Siwon hyung..., hiks...,"

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF...

.

Tak terasa, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata indah milik Ryeowook.

"Setelah kematian Siwon hyung, Seunghyun-ssi menjadi kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dan itu membuat perusahaan yang dibangunnya mengalami kebangkrutan karna ada beberapa proyek yang gagal.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, istri Seunghyun-ssi yang sedang menjalani pengobatan karna kanker yang dideritanya 10 bulan yang lalu merasa sedih mendengar berita tentang keadaan suaminya yang dilanda keterpurukan. Ia pun meminta pada Mr. Kim untuk membantu Seunghyun-ssi.

"Tentu saja Mr. Kim dengan senang hati melakukan hal itu, karna bagaimanapun Siwon hyung meninggal karna tugas yang ia berikan. Namun, Seunghyun-ssi menolak dengan tegas bantuan dari Mr. Kim. Ia merasa, bantuan yang diberikan Mr. Kim hanya karna rasa kasihan. Dan Seunghyun-ssi adalah pria yang sangat tidak suka dikasihani, itu yang aku tau dari sifatnya saat ia masih bekerja di akademi agen sebelum ia mengundurkan diri 3 tahun sebelum Siwon hyung mendapatkan tugas pertamanya.

"Berhari-hari kemudian, tidak ada kemajuan yang terjadi pada perusahaan Seunghyun-ssi. Sementara rumah sakit tempat istrinya dirawat, membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar. Istrinya pernah menyarankan pada Seunghyun-ssi untuk meminta bantuan pada Mr. Kim. Namun, ia kembali menolaknya.

"Istrinya merasa sedih dengan keadaan Seunghyun-ssi. Ia akhirnya meminta pada dokter untuk mencabut semua alat-alat yang selama ini menjadi pegangannya agar terus hidup. Sebelum istri Seunghyun-ssi meninggal, ia berpesan pada Mr. Kim untuk menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Namun, hal itu justru membuat Seunghyun-ssi berbalik dendam pada Mr. Kim. didalam pikirannya, semua penyebab kematian yang dialami oleh kedua orang yang ia cintai karna Mr. Kim. Seunghyun-ssi pun mulai mencoba untuk bangkit kembali agar bisa membalaskan dendam pada Mr. Kim." ujar Yesung panjang lebar.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook masih bertahan dengan tangisannya segera menglus kepalanya lembut. Sontak itu membuat Ryeowook kaget namun ia tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Yesung.

"Hhh..., kalau tau kau akan menangis seperti ini, aku tidak akan menceritakan hal itu." Ujar Yesung sambil tetap mengelus kepala Ryeowook.

"Hiks..., bagaimana tidak sedih? Siwon hyung kan juga orang yang sangat penting untukku selain Appa dan Umma, hiks...,". ujar Ryeowook sambil sesekali terisak. "Tapi, kenapa aku bisa lupa peristiwa itu?" tanyanya.

"Kalau itu, katanya kau sangat terguncang dengan kematian Siwon hyung. Selama beberapa minggu kau tidak mau berbicara dan makan. Bahkan, Umma mu menangispun kau tidak meresponnya. Kau seperti mayat hidup saat itu." Ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook pun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Yesung. Namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, darimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanyanya.

Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya memasang wajah datar pada Ryeowook. "Kau ini, Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sebelum seorang bodyguard menjalankan tugasnya, ia akan terlebih dahulu mencari tahu semua hal tentang majikannya. Sampai ke hal yang mendetail sekalipun." Ujarnya.

"EEHH?! Aku tidak tahu itu?!" ujar Ryeowook kaget.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Makanya, yang ada dikepalamu ini jangan hanya rencana untuk kabur dan main-main saja." Ujarnya lalu menyentil pelan dahi Ryeowook menghasilkan aduh-an pelan dari Ryeowook.

Yesung pun segera pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook yang tengah mengusap-usap pelan dahinya.

_Eh?..., aku kan belum bertanya soal 'Jongjin'. Yah, lain kali saja deh.., _pikir Ryeowook

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Annyeong readersdeul~~~ (^A^)/

Hehehehe..., *nyengir gaje* (R: kmna aja baru nongol? *ngasah golok* | L: hehehe ^^" *nyegir gabersalah* | *L dihajar readersdeul*)

Wahahaha, mian2. L ngilang tiba-tiba tnpa ngelanjutin ff nya ^-^". Tiba2 aja semangat L buat ngetik ff ini ngilang gitu aja, hehe.

Tapi, pas L liat lagi review2 readersdeul, semangat L bangkit lagi! (9^o^)9. Jeongmal gomawoyo readersdeul \(^A^)/. Trnyata semangat ngetik ff seorang author itu berasal dari review2 readersdeul.

Jadi, L harap bgt review dari readersdeul semua. L kecewa bgt pas liat grapik ny 900+ yg baca tpi yg review n support L Cuma sdkit. Hahaha, L plin-paln ya? Dlu2 L bilang gpp klo readersdeul ga ngasih review, tpi skrg L mlh ngeharapin review dri readersdeul -.-" . maapin L yaah...

Hehehe, L ga bisa bls review lgi nih...

Tpi jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang baca XD

Review lgi...?


End file.
